Something to Talk About
by ShipperWriter
Summary: When rumors emerge in Atlantis, Carter asks Sheppard to take care of it. And he does! John/Elizabeth, Jack/Sam, general niceness! AU, set in Season 4.
1. Concerns

Something To Talk About

By ShipperWriter

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama, Romance, little MusicFic

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 4

Challenges: None

Series: None

Chapters: 5

Completed: It is now...

Summary: Gossip turns up rumors about a relationship, and Sam Carter asks John Sheppard to take care of it. It leads to guitar playing and a relationship blooming . . .

A/N : I'm a Trip/T'Pol, Jack/Sam, Grissom/Sara, Rodney/Jennifer (McKeller), and John/Elizabeth shipper. Means? I pick all the doomed relationships and write stories to straighten them out!

This is my first John/Elizabeth fanfic that I've published, and I hope ya'll like it! It's definitely AU: Elizabeth did survive and is still on Atlantis, but the new leader is Col. Sam Carter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - "Concerns"

It was almost 1700 hours in Atlantis, yet the stack of papers on Samantha Carter's new desk hadn't lessened any. She began to wonder if people were actually coming in and adding papers. She leaned back a little in her chair and reflected on the generals who had held command at the SGC, silently wondering how they hadn't lost their sanity.

George Hammond was on the verge of retiring, yet the Stargate program kept him in. Jack O'Neill -- she went ahead and crossed him off the list. He had lost his sanity, she thought, slightly smiling. But he had managed to go from a carefree colonel to a cautious general within a short period of time, but never loosing the qualities that made him Jack O'Neill. Hank Landry was still in command back at the SGC, keeping an eye out on Carter's old team.

As she looked at the piles and piles of mission reports and the schedule of teams due to go offworld, she smacked herself mentally for ever leaving. She had a newfound sympathy for what her former commanders had gone through. But she was stuck.

She sighed and began to tackle the shortest pile of reports when she saw a familiar figure standing at her door.

"Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth Weir smiled at her, despite the elephant in the room. "Elizabeth."

Sam smiled back, still trying to break the ice. "Elizabeth. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, no," the former leader said, walking into the office and taking a chair softly. "I actually came to see how you're getting along. You're been involved in this program a lot longer than myself, but one thing stays the same. Changes are never easy."

"Yeah, you're right. It's definitely different from the SGC, you know, living in a different universe, carrying lemons 24/7, all that."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can imagine, in your position, having Rodney in the next galaxy was a pro to staying at the SGC."

"Coming to Atlantis wasn't my first choice," Sam admitted frankly. "I really do miss it. My team, going off world, it still feels like home for me. When they gave me the orders, I thought that coming here would be fun and exciting, a good time for change, but now . . . I'm reconsidering."

"Do you think Jack would allow you to come back?"

"Ja -- General O'Neill would recall me back to Earth in an instant, but because of the IOA, everyone feels that it's best for me to stay here for the time being. I can get along with the military and scientists smoothly. It's only one year, at the least." Sam closed the folder that was flat on her desk and looked squarely at Elizabeth. "Can I ask you a question, in all seriousness?"

"Of course."

"Do you resent me for taking your place?"

Elizabeth was surprised to hear the other woman ask that. "No, no, I don't. I can't speak for others in the city, but I don't resent you in any way. Actually, I was starting to feel like my position here was more of a good show than it was a leadership."

"Really?" Sam's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"When Colonel Ellis came and launched the strike on the Replicators' planet, I felt like all the decisions had been made without consulting me or getting my opinion on the matter. I was going to step down, but then the accident . . ."

The discussion paused for a moment. And then Sam asked quietly, "When they sent me to oversee things, you didn't submit a resignation. If you were planning on it, then why didn't you, even while you were sick?"

"A good friend came to see me in the infirmary. I told them what I was going to do. And he told me that this was still my city. That all the good relationships we had with other planets were because of me. That I had made this city alive again. So I decided to fight. I'm fine with the arrangements right now, but at the end of the year I will petition the IOA and Jack for leadership of Atlantis once again."

Sam had to smile at her. She had overcome a serious, possibly life-threatening injury and still was determined to take back what was rightfully hers. "I will gladly support your decision."

And with that, the elephant flew out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes after Elizabeth left, Sam had finished two piles of paperwork and was starting to tackle the third and last one when she heard a knock on her door. Almost afraid it was Rodney McKay, she ignored it for a moment until she heard him say, "Sam, you have a minute?"

"Sure, John, come in. Just finishing up."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard walked into her office and sat down in a chair, slumping back. "Everything all right?"

"It's fine. What do you need?"

John started laughing, making Sam smile, feeling a little embarrassed. "What?"

"You must be really tired."

"Yeah. The coffee machine in the cafeteria broke and so far, the only one I can seem to find is in Rodney McKay's lab."

John nodded. "And we're probably out of lemons, too, huh?"

Sam cracked a grin. "No, I have some. Just not enough to overpower him. Anyhow, what does that have to do with you coming here?"

"Well, you asked me to see you when I got a free moment."

"Oh, I guess I did. About what . . . oh yeah." Sam pushed a pile of papers aside and looked intently at John. "Being the leader of Atlantis for the time being, I'm responsible for the military as well as the 'geeks'." John smiled. "But seriously. I'm also responsible for the general morality. When people raise concerns, they need to be addressed immediately."

"English, please?"

"Okay, that was the formal speech I have to give you. So now I can be blunt." Sam leaned forward and crossed her arms. "People are talking, specifically, about two people on base, one of whom is directly under my command. I need to find a way to resolve the rumors."

"Well, first off. What exactly are the rumors about?"

"They're saying that these two people are having a relationship. Which, in itself, is okay, but the circumstances surrounding it could lead to bad consequences." Sam proceeded to elaborate, discreetly, about the two people involved and the situation. "Honestly, I really don't know what's going on, and I don't want this to get to the IOA and then lead to anything . . . threatening, so any information that you can give me would be really helpful."

John leaned back in his seat and gave it some serious thought. "If you'll allow me to do some research, I'll get back to you with a way to resolve this."

"All right. That's fine. Try to let me know something by tomorrow morning."

John nodded, stood up and left the room.

TBC


	2. Talking

Something To Talk About

Summary: Gossip turns up about a relationship, and Sam Carter asks John Sheppard to take care of it. It leads to guitar playing and a relationship blooming . . . Set in Season Four, includes Jack/Sam romance . . . Well, we're obligated to keep it going, they're the pair that started all this!!!

Genres: Fluff and Slush, General, Humor, Other/Misc, Romance

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Chapter Title: Chapter 2 -- "Talking"

Author's Notes: This chapter was inspired by the fic, "Sweet Cowboy Comfort" by Anuna Command Dynamics and a certain old episode of "American Idol." I needed to correct the wrong!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 -- "Talking"

John left Sam to her mountain of paperwork, wandering the city for about fifteen minutes until he decided that walking past all these different places wouldn't get her off his mind. They only served to remind him more and more. He turned one last corner and found himself outside his door.

He sighed as he walked inside, a sudden feeling of safety sweeping over him as the doors locked. He went to his windows, opening the glass, pulled off his jacket, throwing it carelessly on the floor near the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror. Just wearing his black shirt and pants with the guitar seen in the corner, he felt a bit like Johnny Cash. He grinned for no reason and then turned to pick up his guitar. He sat down on the end of the bed, softly running his fingers over the steel strings until he found the rhythm that he was looking for.

Moderately, he started voicing, "People are talking, talking about people . . ." The song by Bonnie Raitt appropriately matched his situation. Really, as he was saying the words he was just sing along, but as he kept singing he realized exactly what he was talking about. "They keep sayin' we laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close, we stare just a little too long--"

And then someone was at his door, lightly knocking. He set his guitar down on the bed and walked to the door. He opened it, it seemed more slowly, as he saw Elizabeth Weir standing there, a smile on her face that slightly turned into a frown. She stared at John until he realized that he'd been staring at her like the idiot that he was. "Elizabeth, hi, come in," he said, stepping back.

She stepped into his room and took in the surroundings before John allowed the door to shut and followed her into the main area. "What's up?"

Elizabeth turned around. "People are talking."

"Talking about people?" he said, a grin threatening to break through.

She smiled. She stepped just a little closer to him. "I heard you playing from upstairs. I thought I should come down."

"Why? What's wrong?" A pause, and then: "Am I tone-deaf and no one has told me?"

She smiled again. John had succeeded so far in making her smile twice in one minute. She stepped closer to him.

And then both of them heard Rodney's grating voice in their earpieces until he realized that he didn't need to talk to them at the moment and ended the call. John quietly scowled. "Next time we go to Earth, remind me to bring back a lemon tree. Then we can plant it here and have plenty of ammo."

Elizabeth couldn't resist breaking down into a laugh. Rodney and lemons were one of those jokes that had lasted forever, but coming from John's lips it was like hearing it for the first time. She sighed, and then looked back up to him. "I laugh just a little too loud, don't I?" she said, slightly frowning.

John ignored the frown and stepped closer, closing the gap between them. "I've heard them saying that we stand just a little too close, stare just a little too long, you know."

"And kiss just a little too much?"

John smiled slyly. "Actually, that's one I haven't heard. Yet."

Elizabeth stood on her toes and gently placed a kiss on John's lips, producing a small smile from both of them. She signed as John leaned forward and their foreheads touched. Between Teyla's people, it was like a handshake. But for John and Elizabeth, it was their private sign of affection during the tough times, reminding them of their bond.

"You know," John whispered, "if everyone on Atlantis can come up with this about us, maybe we should try making up some stuff about Sam and Jack O'Neill."

"From what I've heard, we don't need to." She stepped away and sat down, picking up John's guitar and running her gentle, graceful fingers over the strings and lines.

"Why . . . is that?"

"You can't make up a rumor about something that's true," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? It's true?!?!"

"Jack was the reason that Sam is here. He can keep a close eye on her, but without the direct contact."

John's face screwed into a thoughtful frown. "But isn't Atlantis still under General O'Neill's oversight?"

"Actually, no. The Atlantis expedition is now under the oversight of the IOA and Stargate Command. Jack oversees the SGC, but because Atlantis isn't directly under him, the two of them are permitted to have a relationship."

"Wow. So, when did this start and how do you know?"

"It started just before she came here. And I know because I read the transfer orders and saw the chain of command. Also, woman's intuition. I can tell when her head isn't in the Pegasus Galaxy, and she's slipped a couple of times now."

"Huh. I never would've guessed. I mean, eventually I would've guessed but that's interesting."

"Yeah." She set his guitar back on the bed and looked back at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Was the song a dead giveaway?" John asked immediately, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, sort of."

"Oh. Well, Carter asked me to come by when I got a chance because she said that there was a matter that needed to be discussed and resolved."

"The two of us?"

John nodded. "Seriously, there are rumors, and given everything that's happened lately, people are starting to take them very seriously."

"Well, it's not like we can deny the rumors. After all, they are true," she said, glancing at him.

"Yeah. But it's not like we can avoid them either. Rodney's been giving me a lot of grief about it."

"Yeah, but he's also the one who started .com. If need be, we can blackmail him."

John sighed. "Oh God. I'm already rubbing off on you."

They sat in silence for a minute until Elizabeth softly said, "John?"

"Hmm?"

"The song that you were playing when I came down? Can you keep playing it?"

"Yeah, sure." He got up and sat next to Elizabeth, supporting his guitar on his thigh and glancing right to Elizabeth. "I'll start over."

He started playing an acoustic version, and while he started singing, she sometimes would chime in.

"People are talkin, talkin' 'bout people, I hear them whisper, you won't believe it, they think we're lovers, kept undercover, I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we . . . Laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close, stare just a little too long. Maybe they're seein, somethin' we don't darlin . . ."

"Let's give them something to talk about," Elizabeth suddenly sang out, a smile on her face.

John smiled and sang backup for the chorus. At the end, when they both sang, "How about love?" they burst into laughter.

"Oh my word," Elizabeth said as John paused. "John, is there anything that they could do to us for having a relationship?"

"Technically, I don't think so. You're not military, and as far as the city goes you're not my leader anymore. Honestly, I don't even know why Sam brought it up."

"Maybe to take the heat off of herself. While there is nothing wrong with our relationship, Sam and Jack's is still not surrounded by the best circumstances."

"True. And in any case, chain of command not withstanding, Sam is a lieutenant colonel and Jack is a major general. That's a huge jump," John remarked.

"Maybe we can help," Elizabeth said.

"How?"

"By taking the heat off of their relationship. Seriously," she said, turning to John and grinning, "let's give them something to talk about."

TBC


	3. Waiting

Something To Talk About

Summary: Gossip turns up about a relationship, and Sam Carter asks John Sheppard to take care of it. It leads to guitar playing and a relationship blooming . . . Set in Season Four, includes Jack/Sam romance . . . Well, we're obligated to keep it going, they're the pair that started all this!!!

Genres: Fluff and Slush, General, Humor, Other/Misc, Romance

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Chapter Title: Chapter 3 -- "Waiting"

Author's Notes: This chapter is more focused on Jack and Sam's relationship, but will have a John and/or Elizabeth moment somewhere. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 -- "Waiting:

Sam got down to the last file and folder when the Stargate started to dial in. "Unscheduled activation!" Chuck called from the control room.

Times like these, she really missed different people at the SGC. She missed Walter. His role wasn't that pivotal, compared to some others, but he was always there.

"No one's gone. Any IDC?"

"Yeah, but it's not Lantean. It's from Earth. We're receiving a visual communication."

And another face, someone who was always there, popped up on the monitors in the control room.

Sam couldn't suppress a smile. "General O'Neill."

Jack O'Neill nodded back at her. "Colonel Carter. Mind if I step through?"

"Just a moment." She turned to a technician. "Lower the shield." Once the technician nodded back at her, she said, "You're clear."

The monitors went back to their various functions while Sam jogged down the steps to meet her friend. As her foot touched the main floor, Jack stepped through the 'Gate, looking around fondly. "Ahh. It's good to be back."

"Especially when you don't have Replicators sticking body parts into your head."

"That too." He and Carter saluted, and then he looked around. "Nice hours you keep."

The sun had already set at the edge of the ocean, and the star constellations of the Pegasus galaxy were beginning to brighten up the black sky. Chuck had volunteered for the night shift, and a few technicians were still hanging around, trying to finish up some projects. "Yeah, well, I had a bunch of stuff to get done, so . . ."

"I do hope that you're finished?"

"Yeah -- I mean, yes sir."

Jack smiled. "That's better. So the food here any good?"

"Yes, I'm hungry too. C'mon."

The two of them started into another corridor, leading deeper into the bowels of Atlantis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck and the three techs, a man named Noah and two women named Maura and Yen, watched the pair as they disappeared into the corridor. As soon as the doors shut, Maura flipped her clipboard. "Okay, bets on the first kiss. And make it interesting. Time and place."

"Tomorrow morning, 11 o'clock. Commissary," Chuck said.

"Midnight, south pier," Yen said.

The others glanced at her. "Not likely, means it likely to win."

"Yeah, good point. Okay, Maura, you're next."

"Tomorrow morning, 7 o'clock, outside her door."

"Ooh, good one! Okay, Noah, you're last."

"Tomorrow afternoon, 3:30, in the 'Gate room."

The other three stared at him. "Hey, just as likely as midnight on the south pier."

"What are you guys doing?" John Sheppard asked as he walked up the steps.

Maura flipped her board, but they groaned as he came into view of the controls. They had forgotten to pick up the "money" from the top of the surface. Until they got back to Earth, paper cutouts with pictures of dead presidents and numbers served as gambling chips.

"What's this? A little 'gambling'?"

Each one stared at someone else until Maura shyly confessed. "We were making bets on when General O'Neill and Colonel Carter would kiss."

"Ya know, I'd imagine that in the United States Air Force on Earth, there's some regulation about not placing monetary bets against military officers."

They all frowned.

"But we're on Atlantis, forget the regs. Tomorrow evening, sundown, on the balcony."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked in front of Jack as they made their way to the commissary. She hadn't realized just how late it was, and she was startled to find only a select number of food entrees left. "Thank God, Jell-o," Jack said, reaching for a blue dish.

Sam smiled and reached for the red one. She'd get more food later.

They sat down at a table, facing each other. Once they'd each had a bite of it, she quietly asked, "So how's everyone doing?"

"Good. Teal'c still has that gray streak, refuses to dye it."

"Funny."

"And Daniel and Mitchell and Hank and . . . Vala, yeah, they all say hi, miss you."

"Miss being there."

Jack scooted the plate aside, which startled Sam. He'd only had two bites, three at the most. His hands gently inserted themselves into hers. "And I miss you, too."

He squeezed her hands, gently running his thumbs over her soft skin. She sighed. "I miss you too."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, but it's getting a little dangerous. I accidentally slipped up talking to Dr. Weir today."

"Elizabeth is kind. I'm sure she'll understand."

"And then I turned around and got on John about their rumors--"

"What rumors?"

"Someone told me that there were rumors going around about the two of them. And that a lot of people were taking them seriously. So I talked to John about it."

"Carter, Carter, Carter," Jack said softly, still holding her hands. "I hate to break it to you, but you've blown it."

"What?"

"Smoke and mirrors. Get that gossip stirred up even more to the point where everyone will be focusing on those two instead of us. And then, after a while, they'll see through it."

"I wasn't trying to do that."

"I know you weren't, but the fact is, it will probably work for now. But I'll lay you odds that Sheppard and Elizabeth can see through this already. And honestly, Sam, they've got more right to a relationship than we do."

She stared in slight disbelief. "After everything that we've been through, how can you say that?"

Jack slightly grimaced. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that in a standpoint of status. Their working relationship is less complicated than ours. It'll be easier for them, but harder for us. There'll be a lot to work out, and it might take a while. I just wanna know, are you in this for the long run?"

Sam had to smile. "Jack O'Neill, I've been waiting on you for seven years. _Of course_ I'm in this for the long run!"

Jack smiled back at her, leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Well, I'm tired now. Save my energy for breakfast. You have guest accommodations in this joint, right?"

"Right this way, sir," she said, scooting her chair back and pointing to the hallway.

They got up, still holding hands as they walked down the hallway. Sam wasn't afraid that someone would see them now.

She almost welcomed it.

TBC


	4. Preparations

Something To Talk About

Summary: Gossip turns up about a relationship, and Sam Carter asks John Sheppard to take care of it. It leads to guitar playing and a relationship blooming . . . Set in Season Four, includes Jack/Sam romance . . . Well, we're obligated to keep it going, they're the pair that started all this!!!

Genres: Fluff and Slush, General, Humor, Other/Misc, Romance

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Chapter Title: Chapter 4 -- "Preparations"

Author's Notes: Jack and Sam's relationship progresses -- and John and Elizabeth's relationship "accidentally" is found out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 -- "Preparations"

Sam Carter awoke the next morning, the sunlight gently peeking through her windows and over the form laying next to her, facing her with a bright smile of his own. She smiled shyly, remembering how the stroll to his guest quarters had stopped at hers to let her off, but he had stepped forward, embracing her, and that was all she needed to know that he wasn't going anywhere that night.

Nothing "wrong" had happened. They were still fully dressed, as sleeping circumstances allowed. He was wearing his black shirt and a pair of his green trousers. She was wearing a non-revealing black tank and pants, but Jack had a tendency to let his hand wander over her shoulder, frequently pulling down the strap and then pushing it softly back into place.

He was in the middle of pushing it back when he softly murmured, "G'morning."

"Morning," she replied, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Her smile always manifested itself whenever Jack was near. She quietly gritted her teeth; if she was in the middle of a briefing and he walked into the room and she started grinning like an idiot, it would take another idiot not to notice what was going on.

But she ignored it for now. Today was a low-key day, not much was happening. And if Rodney decided to try to blow something up, she knew that John and Elizabeth would take care of it.

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, he asked, "So . . . whaddya wanna do today?"

"I'm half-tempted to just stay here, have breakfast ordered in, maybe go back to sleep."

Jack chuckled. "Nice to know I'm _finally_ rubbing off on you after ten years."

"All right. What do you wanna do?"

"Frankly," he said, moving his fingers up to graze her cheek, "your idea is great. But--"

"But what?"

"You weren't the only one to see me come through the 'Gate last night. And if I don't make a public appearance, then somebody's gonna start talking."

"Oh, yeah. Crap." She sighed and moved the blanket down to her feet, starting to get out of bed and thinking about what she needed to do--

--Until Jack reached over and grabbed her arm.

"But I think if I sleep in, everybody else will understand. Hey, make an announcement, tell everyone they can sleep in this morning. Can't ya do that?"

"I can, but they'd start talking," she grinned, moving back to Jack, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms through hers and his hands met and pulled tight against her. She took a breath and let it out in a relaxed sigh.

Behind her, Jack kissed her hair. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she said, staring towards the door, almost willing it to automatically bolt shut forever.

"I love you."

Sam forgot to breath for a second, but when she gathered herself, she slowly turned over in Jack's arms. He probably had the impression that it was the wrong thing to say right now, but when she matched his gaze, she was slightly smiling, one solitary tear sliding down her cheek.

"I love you too. God, Jack, you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?"

"Yeah. And I think such perseverance should be rewarded."

"How?"

He stretched and kissed her tenderly on the lips; and she promptly forgot everything about the Stargate, Atlantis, the USAF, everything. For that moment, they were Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter, just the way things should be, she thought as she kissed him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Weir had received a call from Colonel Carter, asking if she would mind keeping an eye on things. And yes, she had said, that means you get your desk back for a while.

Elizabeth acknowledged it and ended the call, then promptly called John Sheppard. This would only work to help their plan. So Elizabeth was back in her old office, sitting with the computer and a full cup of coffee.

Once John got to her office, she called Rodney McKay, asking first, where was he; second, how long would it take to get to the control room. Once he told her, and a nod from John confirmed it, she ended that call and looked at John for a minute before standing up.

"Do you really think this will work?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms and walking to face him.

"Yeah, positive. McKay is a gossip. He just needs something to talk about," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She smiled. "All right. Just make sure that no one mentions anything about Jack or Sam. I would like to have the report by lunch, if possible," she quickly said, changing the subject as she saw Rodney walking to the office.

"Yes, ma'am," John said, winking before he touched her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her in plain sight of anyone that was around. He turned around and walked out, passing Rodney, who had stopped in his tracks. Acting as if nothing had happened, he patted his shoulder. "Hey, McKay. Huh, it rhymes. Who da thunk?"

Elizabeth sat down at the desk, opening the laptop and intently playing a game of Solitaire until Rodney had gathered his senses and walked into her office.

"Wow . . . So, um, I mean, how long has that been going on?"

"Sorry?" she responded, not looking up.

"Sheppard just kissed you!" Rodney almost shouted. "How long has this been going on?"

She sighed, appearing as if he'd just interrupted a heavy load of work. Closing the lid on the computer, she said, "Rodney, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. However, I would like it if you could please give me your personnel report by lunch?"

"I told you once, I don't know these people, regardless of how long they've been here. I only know who irritates me and how long have you and Sheppard been a thing?"

Unfazed, just as she'd planned, she replied, "Thank you, Rodney, that'll be all." She opened the laptop again and concentrated on her game.

Rodney stood there, slightly embarrassed, until he tucked tail and stalked out of the room.

Elizabeth downsized Solitaire and pulled up a webcam program that automatically sent a message to John's laptop. He opened it and said, "Well?"

"Rodney should be talking to Dr. Keller, Dr. Heightmeyer, maybe Colonel Carter and anyone else that crosses paths with him about what he just saw. Or, what he thinks he just saw."

"I love technology," John sang. "I'll let you know when the cameras are fixed. Sheppard out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard was sitting on a chair in his room, his laptop perched on the small table in front of him. He had tapped into the camera system and replaced the video footage from Elizabeth's -- Sam's -- office. He was still having a hard time getting used to that. For three long, tough years, Elizabeth had fought to keep that room for herself. It still belonged to her.

He had just finished messing with the camera system, his hand on his earpiece to call Elizabeth, when he noticed odd movement on one of the small screens. Outside of Samantha Carter's quarters, she was exiting -- hand in hand with Jack O'Neill.

John slightly smiled. "Oh cute," he whispered, thinking about his plans. "Stupid, but cute."

And then an internal alarm went off as he saw Rodney McKay on another screen, rounding the corner to her quarters. And why was it that fate had them walking in the same direction?

He made a snap decision. He touched his earpiece. "McKay, there's been an explosion in the control center. Get up here as soon as you can."

As the transporter was behind him, he turned around and ran back, avoiding Jack and Sam coming around the corner, still holding hands.

John sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. "Elizabeth," he said, touching his earpiece, "the cameras are fixed."

"But?"

"But," he said, still staring at the screen, "we might have another problem."

TBC


	5. Reactions

Something To Talk About

Summary: Gossip turns up about a relationship, and Sam Carter asks John Sheppard to take care of it. It leads to guitar playing and a relationship blooming . . . Set in Season Four, includes Jack/Sam romance . . . Well, we're obligated to keep it going, they're the pair that started all this!!!

Genres: Fluff and Slush, General, Humor, Other/Misc, Romance

Warnings: None

Rating: PG

Chapter Title: Chapter 5 - "Reactions"

Author's Notes: Everyone finds out about the newest relationships on Atlantis. Some are pleased, while others are somewhat disconcerted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as John Sheppard entered the administrator's office.

"Well, I fixed the cameras, but just as Sam and the general stepped out of her quarters -- hand in hand --" he informed her, raising his eyebrows as she slightly smiled, "well, that was the moment that McKay decided to round the corner and almost run into them."

Elizabeth raised a hand to her head, then lowered it as she processed the rest of John's story. "Wait, that means he didn't see them?"

John stood on his toes and looked down, quietly muttering, "No."

"But?" she continued, crossing her arms and walking closer to him.

"I told him there was an explosion in the control room so he'd run back to the transporter. I called him back and told him never mind, but now he's pacing around Atlantis, asking everyone he meets if they've heard anything about an explosion."

Elizabeth sighed. "That was close. Honestly, I don't know how long we're going to be able to keep this relationship under wraps."

"Which one -- ours or theirs?" He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea," he mentioned, running his hands down his face.

Elizabeth took the seat next to him. "I think it might be time."

He inhaled and looked from the desk out the window and back to her. "Whatcha mean?"

"I think it's time to bring the relationship out in the open."

"The real one or the 'real' one?" he asked.

"Ours," she stated, looking intently at him.

John smiled, and then glanced around. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I think that aside from casting a diversion, it might be a welcome thing for everyone to know. I'm starting to wonder why people haven't brought it up before."

"Oh, they have. Just not to our faces."

"True," Elizabeth replied, drawing a smile from her face. "So, what are you planning in that regard? Will your team be ready?"

"If that happens, yeah, of course we will! It's my team," he said, standing up and walking past a rather befuddled Jack O'Neill. "General, excuse me," he whispered, leaving the room.

"Elizabeth."

"Jack."

"What is going on around here? First, I get McGeek coming up to me and asking me about an explosion and then you two completely change the conversation to something you apparently know nothing about."

"I'm sorry, I don't catch your drift."

"First," Jack said, closing the door, "it's me. I look stupid, but I'm not. Completely. We'll get back to McKay later. What's going on?"

"John and I have been quietly dating for the past two months."

Jack nearly took a step back. "Ya know, I was actually expecting a lie. Thanks for letting me know. Name a kid after me, will you?" he replied, smirking.

Elizabeth motioned for him to sit down. She narrowed her eyes, explaining, "The explosion was a cover. You see, John and I know about you and Sam. And just as you were leaving her quarters this morning, Rodney was about to stumble upon you, so John told him there had been an explosion to get him away from the area."

"No wonder Carter started talking gibberish when we were walking. Geeks and nerds must produce some force or something. Go fig."

"John and I have been mercilessly teasing Rodney with private PDAs to try and divert his -- and everyone else's -- attention. We're covering for you, even though our butts are on the line."

"No, they're not. You're not in command and not in the military. No problem as I see it."

"True, but the IOA tends to not share your viewpoint."

"Ahh. They certainly make life interesting and painful, don't they?"

"Consider this a special trip for the two of you. John is planning to go public with our relationship, possibly before you leave." Elizabeth shook her head. "Honestly, this is crazy. We shouldn't have to live under a rule that some relationships aren't allowed. If people love each other, they should be with each other."

Jack leaned forward. "I've been telling myself that for nearly ten years. That is the only thing that got me through."

* * * * *

John was strolling rather leisurely through the outer corridors of Atlantis as he came upon Sam, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and her gaze intently on a report in her hand. He grabbed her elbow and steered her off to a balcony.

"Colonel, we need to talk."

Sam sighed sharply. "Yes, we do."

"Okay, cause I -- what?"

"There's something that I haven't told anybody since I arrived on Atlantis, and with Jack being here, it doesn't help things."

"I know about you two, and so does Elizabeth," John admitted quietly, looking out at the ocean. "McKay came close to finding out, but I told him a little lie about an explosion so he'd high-tail it out of there."

Sam nodded, and then smiled. "You have any idea what a relief it is for someone to know? The only people that know are Daniel and Teal'c and now you two also. It does feel like a relief," she thought aloud.

"So, um, how long have you two been dating?"

Sam turned to look at him, arms crossed. "John, we're not dating."

"Okay, now I'm confused -- wait, you don't mean--!"

"Jack and I have been married just over two years now."

"Holy cow. Holy cow."

"What, are you Hindu now?" Sam asked, a quirky little smile on her lips.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. But a happy one."

"So how long have you and Elizabeth been seeing each other?"

"Every day for four years."

"Okay, rephrase. How long have you been dating?"

"Roughly the last two months. And we haven't told anyone yet, either."

Sam nodded, and then Chuck's voice buzzed in their earpieces. "Control to Carter and Sheppard."

"Go ahead," they both replied.

"Your presence is requested in the 'Gate room."

They looked at each other. "Understood," John replied as they both started walking to the 'Gate room.

* * * * *

Jack was pacing around the room, waiting on Sam to show up. He needed people to know. Honestly, he was ready. And if they didn't accept it or tried to use it to discredit him, he could simply say that he and Carter were under an alien influence. _Like you see you prove that!_

Sam and John Sheppard emerged from the side door. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Something that's been going on for far too long. Sam, I love you." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft and long, a round of cheers and a thump erupting from the control room.

Chuck ran out. "Sir, sir, ma'am, ma'am, Dr. McKay just fainted!"

"Aw, let him be." John turned to Elizabeth. "It's too bad, though."

"Why is that, Colonel?"

"He'll miss a double performance," he replied, smiling teasingly at her, as he tipped her chin and kissed her.

The cheers amplified and Jack and Sam, having finished their show, turned around and laughed and grinned as she snuggled under his tight arms. John and Elizabeth broke it and smiled, and as the noise calmed down they heard a voice say, "Oh, my God!" and another thump on the floor.

Chuck ran out again. "He woke up and saw you, then fainted again."

Jack smiled darkly. "I have an idea . . ."

* * * * *

Rodney McKay awoke with a headache and a faint recollection of not only General O'Neill and Sam, but of Sheppard and Elizabeth kissing in the 'Gate room. He wished it was all a dream, looking around for any evidence that an alien had tampered with his memory, or that he was lying in the infirmary, just having recovered from a deadly case of delirium.

But considering that wherever he was, the room was pitch black. He groaned, "Computer, bring up the lights 20%. 40%. Oh dear God!"

He barely uttered the last word as he slumped again, realizing that he'd awakened in a room full of what appeared to be lemons.


End file.
